Love Hurts
by babycakesrocks
Summary: Austin Moon was born with the ability to control fire. Ally Dawson was born the ability to control water. what will happen when they fall in love but can't touch each other without getting hurt?
1. PROLOUGE

**hey guys this is my first Austin and ally fan fiction so I hope you like it comment me to tell me your ideas or what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

** PROLOUGE**

_Ally's POV_

He was leaning in and I felt his breath on my lips as we both inched closer to each other. Our lips were centimeters away. we kissed but when our lips met steam rose from the connection of our lips and stung my lips. we both pulled away quickly, surprised at what we just saw. ''what just happened?'' Austin said confused. I don't blame him for being confused cause I'm just as confused as he is ''I don't know.'' is all I could say right now I mean I wanted fireworks but I didn't want them that strong to where it started hurting . soon the air became thick and got harder to breathe. '' I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'' I meant for it to sound like a sentence not a question, but it was just plain awkward. I closed the door without looking back and headed to my porch. I heard Austin say ''Ally wait''. and I stopped dead in my tracks and felt Austin grab my hand, but that's when it all went black

* * *

**well I hope you guys like it so far I will update either early this morning or later in the afternoon when im done with chores. **

**~babycakesrocks~**


	2. Beaches and Flashbacks

**hey guys thanks for the reviews but please try to be positive and im sorry I didn't update but I had to go to Miami to see my grandma but turns out she doesn't have wifi so I couldn't update the story so I hope you like it**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I woke up and changed into a white bikini with a white tank-top and some denim shorts with some white flip flops, but before we rush into the story let me tell you from the beginning . i'm Allyson Marie Dawson, but everyone calls me ally for short. i was born with the ability to control water since I was 17 years old but im turning 18 in a month. my parents told me that my powers are very special to this world and that I cant tell anyone about it or it can kill all humanity. sometimes I think im the only one in my mother used to tell me when I was young that there were four people that have the ability to control four elements of earth, she also told me that we will all meet together to fight against others out there in the universe trying to change or take over earth . now back to where we left off. im sitting on my bed waiting for trish to show up so we can go to the beach together. trish is my short latino friend that is very sassy and cant keep a job for more that a few hours. anyway I get up and call trish ''hello''? ''hey trish when are you coming over so we can go''? I said trying to keep calm. I love water very much and im trying to practice this certain trick I made up but its hard cause I don't have enough water to try it. ''oh im coming up to your door now'' she said. I then hear a knock on the front door. so I get up and head towards the door. After we get everything we need we head to the beach.

* * *

once we get to the beach we set out the blanket, umbrella, take off our cover-up's and tan. it was really silent until trish broke the silence by saying ''ally there is a blonde boy starring at you and you are just sitting there isn't helping you one bit.'' I look at her confused and then look around until my eyes land on two hazel eyes looking directly at me. I turn back to trish and say ''he is cute but im not looking for romance right now I just want to hang out with my best friend'' part of it was the truth. he is very cute but I had to find a way to get out of her trying to get me to talk to him. ''ally cut the crap I know you just don't want to talk to him'' wow sometimes I wish she couldn't read me like an open book with nothing to hide. ''trish I just don't want romance yet.'' I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend but its just hard cause you have drama and heart breaks and all that. she sighed heavily 'look ally I know you had a bad break up with dallas but you cant become a cat lady, you have to go out and find another man.'' I shivered at the memory

_Flashback_

_I was heading to sonic boom until I got a call from trish. I answered the call and heard ''ALLY! come to the food court now'' after she said that she hung up the phone I ran out the store with no one watching the cash register. I ran all the way to the food court, and spotted trish at a table. I walked up to her and said ''what happened trish?'' I was really confused caused she looked normal and like nothing is wrong at all.'' that's what I gotta tell you promise you wont freak out?'' she sounded concerned. I was starting to worry and shook my head 'yes' she made a long sigh and said ''dallas is cheating on you'' that really took me by surprise and I said ''WHAT'' I turned from worried to pissed in a matter of seconds. ''look'' Is all she said. I turned around and saw dallas kissing a dirty blonde girl. I go up to him and tap on his shoulder but he shrugs my hand off I do it again and that got his attention. he turned around and was about to curse me out but when he saw it was me his face turned pale and he started stuttering. I slapped him and it left a mark on his face. all I said was ''stay away from me don't talk to me and most of all where through!'' after that I walked away from him and said '' come on Trish where leaving'' .when we got to sonic boom we went up to the practice room and I cried for the rest of the day._

_End of flashback_

I looked at Trish and said ''Trish i'm not dealing with boys for a while got it?!'' she looked at me and nodded. in a few seconds a blonde boy came up to with a red headed boy next to him and said ''hey im Austin and this is my best friend Dez'' I looked at him and he was HOT! he has a six pack, nice blonde hair, red soft lips, and huge biceps. Trish noticed my stare and picked up her phone and started typing something. a minute later I got a text. I looked at what it said and blushed a deep red

_not dealing with boys for a while aye? (;_

* * *

**hey guys hope you liked it ! in the next chapter is Austin's POV and they will use their powers (: any way tell me what you think.**

**~babycakesrocks~**


	3. Austin's POV

**hey guys this is babycakesrocks and I want to first tell you guys that im glad you put me as your favorites or follow me but can you review too. secondly I want to say that I made a friend on fanfiction and she writes stories for 'zevie' on how to rock and I want you to please check it out her name is ''Vamplove218'' thnx for reading ! (:**

* * *

_Austin's POV (before he met ally)_

Okay before we start off from my point of the story let me explain myself. I'm Austin Monica Moon. yeah go ahead and laugh at my name but I have you know I didn't pick it. anyway I'm 18 years old and love music. I was born with the power to create fire. my mother used to tell me stories about the four people who will team up and help take care of earth. my parents tell me to never tell anyway about my powers cause others could kill me and the people I love. so I just hang out with people I know and trust. now this is where we left off, i'm putting on some swimming trunks and a white t-shirt so I can meet up with my bff (best freckled friend) at the beach. we haven't had any bro time cause I've been helping with moon's mattress kingdom cause my dad put up a sale. right now im in the parking lot when I see Dez's car come to view . ''hey man I feel like I haven't seen you in ages'' he said while we walk to the main entrance to the beach. '' dude its been three days, not years'' I say confused. Dez may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I trust him . we set up the blanket and stuff ant then I go into the water to surf a few waves while dez makes sand castles. about 30 minutes I get out the water and dry off. dez comes back to the blanket and we sit there in silence. I look around for something to do but someone catches my eye. she is short with brown hair with blonde highlights and has on a white bikini. I just stare at her until she finally looks around and her eyes land on me. I quickly look away and blush slightly. ''hey dude, you okay you have staring at that girl for a full 10 minutes?'' dez said confused. I look at him for awhile until his confused turns to a full out grin. ''why are you staring at me like that, do I have something on my face''! that's probably why she was looking at me. I wipe my face but then Dez starts laughing and said ''dude there's nothing on your face. i'm confused so I finally ask ''then why are you laughing?'' ''well I notice that you have the hots on that girl over there''. he said with a smile that looks like it may hurt after a while. '' what I don't have a hots for her'' I could tell he wasn't buying it so I confessed ''okay maybe I think she is hot so what'' she probably has a boyfriend anyway. I get jealous just thinking about that. ''well that's good cause were going over there.'' he says confidently and also if you can date this girl I get a date so im counting on you but no pressure.'' ''you know just cause someone says 'no pressure' doesn't mean it makes you less nervous. '' I huff out. ''that's the spirit, but you can do so much better''. wow maybe dez needs serious medical attention.''gee thanks'' '' your welcome'' he says with a big smile. I finally notice where getting really close to the girls. when we make it there I look at them and say ''hey, im Austin and this is by friend Dez'' I said focusing on not staring at the beauty in front of me. the latino girl looks at the brunette and starts texting. once she is done the other girl picks up her phone and blushes a deep red. I can tell we were all gonna get along well.


	4. ALLY!

**hey guys im sorry I don't update as much a im supposed to so here's chapter 3 hope u like R&R tell me what u think. review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_(Ally's POV)_

after I read trish's text I looked back up the Austin and dez to see them looking down on us with a confused face. ''so do you guys wanna hang-out, like just the four of us somewhere?'' Austin said. he had a bit of hope in his eye. I would love to hang out and make new friends but Im still not sure about it yet. I was about to decline their offer until trish beat me too it. ''we would love to hang out with you guys wouldn't we ally''. she turned to me and gave me the stare that said say-no-and-you'll-regret-it kind of stare. I love trish like a sister but sometimes she can really scare you. I didn't want to get lectured on boys and whatever so I simply said ''sure ide love too'' I looked up at Austin and he was looking at me like he won a million dollars. but I may be seeing things so I cut in by saying ''I cant right now I have to work'' I looked at trish and she didn't seem to notice i'm packing up cause she is too busy arguing with dez. so I take that as my chance too leave and start my way to sonicboom.

_(Austin's POV)_

After ally left I told looked at dez and trish and yelled ''guys what are you arguing about?'' the both looked at me and said ''stay out of it'' the both looked at each other again and said ''stop copying me'', ''no you stop'' , ''uuuhhh'' after that the headed in separate directions. I really don't get them even though I just met them. my mind starts wandering back to ally with her soft hair and pink plump lips with smooth skin. ally is really beautiful but I don't think she will like me. she probably has a boyfriend. just thinking about that makes me over heat. I can feel my hands heating up until I notice im still in public. I start to calm down and turn to dez saying '' dude I think im gonna take a walk around the mall'' he simply nods and starts to pack up our things he heads home and saying something like ''ill drop your stuff home later'' after that he is out of sight. I kept some spare clothes with me so I head to the restroom to change I put my swimming trunks im my spare bag and started walking around the mall. suddenly I got a text from my mom saying ''come home early so you can train more''. after I finished reading the text I found my self if front of a store called sonic boom. it has every instrument you could dream of. I walk up to the counter and see the back of a brunet's head I say ''umm hello'' the person turns around and I notice that the person im looking at if Ally! she looks at me shocked and I look at her stunned. I didn't know she was here 'ally?' she looks at me for a few more seconds and finally says ''Austin?what are you doing here'' she probably just as surprised as I am. ''I was walking around the mall and seen this place so I came in and found out you were here, what are you doing here? '' I work here'' after she says that I go back to when where at the beach

_Flashback_

_ally looks at me and suddenly says ''I cant right now I have to work''_

_End of Flashback_

I start to blush cause she already told me awhile ago when we where at the beach. I loo up to see she is blushing too! she is just adorable in every single way. the air becomes thick and hard to breathe. everything becomes awkward until she breaks the silence ''so do you like music?'' I love music and I have always wanted to become an internet sensation. I never told anyone that accept my parents and dez. my mom and dez supported my dream but my dad said it was a waste of time and that I should do some thing worth my time not do something that I cant fall back on like working at moons mattress Kingdom. im don't want to work there so if I cant become famous ill probably try to be a superhero because of my power. ''I love music, I can play a trumpet into another trumpet'' I go over to the trumpets and play but unfortunately it was to close to an old lady so she ended up beating me with a wooden cane. when she left I went over to ally and said ''I feel harrased'' that made her laugh. I love her laugh, it makes me feel like im complete. ''anyway do you like music since you work in a music store and all'' ally is and amazing girl and all but in my type of girl they have to love music like me or even more. ''I love music I even sing and write songs but I never perform because my dad says that music is a waste of time'' I cant believe it she has everything I love in a girl. ''my dad said the same thing, I wanted to become famous but he says that he wants me to do something better like taking over the family business''. with the little time we known each other we seem to have a lot in common. when ally was not dealing with customers me and ally talked about music and teaming up. I looked down at my phone to see that it's 6:45pm I say good bye to ally and rush home for training. when Im finally home I go into the kitchen to see my mom cooking dinner. it only takes a few seconds for her to recognize my presence. she turnd around and says ''sweetie you have been getting better at controlling your power but you need to know some advanced things before we go on.'' I've been training since I knew how to walk and talk. I wonder what she means by 'advanced' ''mom what do you mean by advanced?'' she looks at me for a second then says ''you are going to learn about how to break through water.'' ever since I controlled my powers with no problem my parents says that I have to learn how to break through liquid and solids with no problem. afterdinner we head to the beach. my mom and dad make sure the area is clear the they take a bucked and fill it with water. they both say ''ready'' all I do is nod my head. they look like they are gonna dump water on me but the trick is that I have to turn it into a form of gas . everything is in slow motion. I use my power and turn it into gas but when im done all you hear is a scream and see someone in the background fall to the floor. we all run to the person to see that it is...

''ALLY!''

* * *

**so what do you guys think? review to let me know :)**

**~babycakesrocks~**


	5. You Know Now

**hey guys since I have nothing to do since my I pod broke today I decided that ill update my story and add more chapters. im sorry I don't update that much.**

* * *

_Ally's POV _

after Austin left, I locked up the store and headed home a little early. once I stepped inside the house I called out ''Dad, im home''. I walked into the living room and seen my dad watching tv. ''how was your trip to the beach,? learned any new tricks'' I was hanging out with trish, Austin, and dez that I didn't even notice that I didn't practice. ''aww man I forgot to practice today.'' I rarely go to the beach cause of how busy I am, and I just wasted a full day of training just because of hanging out with my new friends and trish. ''well sweetie since you didn't get that much training in this month you can go to the beach for a few hours to train a little'' he said. I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. I ran out the house and to the beach. once I made it there I started a couple of tricks I already knew, like surrounding my self into water. I suddenly seen someone close by. I used the water around me and evaporated into the air so they count see me. I went to where I seen some one and saw that it was Austin and his parents im guessing. I get up closer and watch whats happening. I soon realize im right next to him. I see his parents fill a bucket with water and hear them say 'ready' the next thing I know I see Austin use fire to burn the water. I was too close to him that it burned me I fell down but the last thing I heard was someone yelling ''ALLY''!

_Austin's POV_

my parents ran up to me and my mom said ''where did she come from'' ? but it wasn't directed to me. I looked at them and said ''we have to call an ambulance''! I didn't care about anything but ally right now. even though I just met her today, I just have a feeling to protect her. their eyes widened as they looked like I was crazy ''no we are not calling anybody, lets just take her to our house and see if there any severe injuries. I don't get why we cant take her to the hospital. I give in eventually and we take her to our house. when we make it home my mom looks at me and say ''Austin you take her up to the guest room and keep watch to see when she wakes up.'' I do as I say and take her up to the guest room. I wait a few minutes then decide to talk to my parents. I go down stairs quietly, and hear my parents conversation. I stop abruptly and listen closely. ''mike we cant risk her knowing about his power it could put us and Austin in danger'' my mom had a look of concern written all over her face. ''mimi what are we gonna say to the girl''? she sighed and said ''well talk later lets just go check up on her and austin'' after she said that I ran back up the stairs to find ally waking up.

once my parents come into the room the first notice ally waking up. they sit close to the bed and wait until she opens her eyes. she shift a little then all of a sudden she becomes tense and sits up. she looks around the room until her eye meet mine, we stare at each other until my mom breaks our gaze by saying ''ummm sweetie can you explain to us what you say?'' for someone who is freaking out she sure does hide it very well. ''Okay but before I start I have to ask something.'' she seems a little scared, but I don't blame her. ''go ahead dear ask away'' mom said calmly. ''the question is directed to Austin, and tell me the truth'' she said firmly. I was shocked that she wants us to answer her 100% truthfully. ''okay what do you want to ask me'' she takes a deep breathe and finally says ''when I was at the beach I see fire come out of you bare hands, now I don't know how long I was out but I know what I saw'' by now all eyes where on me. ''ah-wel-you see-'' I stuttered and tripped over my own words. I don't know what to say. mom butted in by saying ''um ally sweetie what you saw today can put us in danger if you tell anyone'' ally looked confused until she made a straight face to where you couldn't read any emotion on her face. ''I would never tell anyone about yall because it could put me in danger too'' I start to wonder why It would put her in danger ''why would you be in danger''?

she stiffens but then relax after a few deep breaths she looks up ''im like you but with water'' after she said that sentence my mom and dad said ''your kidding right?!'' they looked shocked and surprised ''no im not kidding'' she picks up a glass of water and make little shapes and she makes it disappear. I cant believe she is like me . we all stand there shocked before ally asks ''omg what time is it'' she sounded panicked I looked at my phone and said ''its 7:50, why'' she jumped off the bed and started running to the front. I ran after her saying ''where are you going'' she stopped for a second and said ''where's your kitchen''? completely ignoring my question. I pointed the way and she walked in. I followed her in the kitchen to see her hyperventilating. I told her to calm down she sat down and I gave her a cup of water. she looked at the cup of water and said ''I have to go, but we will talk tomorrow okay? she made the water surround her then she was gone


End file.
